ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Refresh
Ok this is getting redundent... Every piece of gear that gives refresh give 1 tick. IMO there should be a page for Refresh (not the scroll, but the ablitie) intaling gear, ablilties, spell, roll, songs and how much each refresh gives... When someone looks at this page they see the note at bottom 3mp/tick.. and its really misleading... - Estacie 0737 6 July 2006 CST There is a page and it is called: Refresh (Status Effect). Please see this for your needs. This page is for the actual spell being itself a Spell Page. When looking for Status Effects that also have spell names, put Status Effects at the end of them to reach them. Here is a link to the category as a whole: Status Effects --Nynaeve 05:53, 6 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Sweets imma start transfering refresh'n gear and ablilities to that page - Estacie ---- Sounds good to me - make a section underneath Items and call it Gear and put all the gear that adds Refresh to it under that - if you don't want to make a table for it either I or someone else can later. That would be a great addition to the page imo. --Nynaeve 06:00, 6 July 2006 (PDT) ---- I thought you were just going to add all those Items onto the Refresh (Status Effect) Page but OMG... They all linked to the scroll page... Damn, I never even picked up on that... Good Catch and thanks for fixing that. --Nynaeve 06:12, 6 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Fixed'd I R KOOLAID. I didnt bother w/ the Parade Gorget cause no one knows if it exsists yet ^^ Estacie ---- Haha! Awesome. Much <3 Hmm... Parade Gorget Sounds Familiar... Oh yes it is an ugly page that isnt formatted to the Item Template correctly... *twitch* I will get to that. What is that supposed to be from anyways? I remember some rumors about is obtainment methods... But dont know any facts. --Nynaeve 07:24, 6 July 2006 (PDT) These are some of the links that still connect to here: Gaudy Harness Royal Cloak Refresh Earring Refresh Musk Mistilteinn Hydra Doublet Hydra Haubert Yigit Gomlek Yigit Gages Yigit Seraweels Yigit Crackows Yigit Turban Mana Tank Yigit Gomlek Set Scorpion Helm Scorpion Helm +1 Sorcerer's Attire Set Cleric's Attire Set Duelist's Armor Set Dalmatica Set You can see all that Link here by clicking on the Refresh Page and the goin the left hand corner and it says What Links Here... Some of those links can be added as Gear on the Refresh (Status Effect) Page, others just need the links changed. ^^ I don't see the Vermy Cloak there either just saw the HQ Royal... That needs to be added to the other pages gear as well... --Nynaeve 07:35, 6 July 2006 (PDT) I went through while on breaks from work and edited all the links to the Refresh spell that should have gone to the Refresh (Status Effect). Should be all done!--Timon of Athens 01:20, 29 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I noticed something interesting today regarding the spell: it does not last for the full duration when cast on someone with a much lower level. My RDM is at level 48, and after I cast it on a friend of mine (level 5 BLM), it only lasted about 6-8 ticks before I got a message saying that the effect had worn off. I know that he didn't cancel the effect manually, because he's new to the game and didn't know that such a thing was possible. I know that at least some other enhancing spells (e.g., upper tier Protects & Shells) also follow this trend, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Hopefully he won't mind being my little guinea pig to determine what the minimum level is before the spell lasts for the full duration. --SZK 00:59, 16 November 2006 (EST) :I'm willing to bet that "castees" get the full Refresh duration once they reach exactly level 41. When I cast a new Protectra/Shellra, party members that are just behind me, in level (and therefore just under the "spell learn level"), have it wear off just before me, while people at or above my level get the full duration. Also, casting Sneak or Invisible on a level 1 character is hopeless, as it will wear off almost instantly. I (or someone else ;) ) should test whether the formula for buff durations is as simple as ((recipient player level / spell learn level) * (normal duration)). --Alephnot 20:15, 11 January 2007 (EST) The other day, I heard someone talk of Haste lasting longer than it should. I can only guess that this is from enhancing magic skill above the cap (from merits or equipment with enhancing magic skill). Anyone know if this works with refresh also? I edited the time it lasts, and no skill doesn't change haste or refresh duration Is it just me, or does Refresh last longer than exactly one in-game hour? Whenever I cast it, it generally lasts about 1:10 in-game time before it wears off. This is counting from the second the animation lands on the target to the second it says "The effect of Refresh wears off." I'm only Lv.55 Red Mage, and my Enhancing is one away from being capped, but it's been like this ever since I've acquired the spell. --Stammer 04:07, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I just tested this. The effect did last very close to one game hour, but did not actually lasted about 15(Earth-time) seconds longer.Kyofooyo 21:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) As animations are local, not server-side, it would be more accurate to count duration from the first tick of MP. --Volkai 06:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) MP/Hour Comparison If I have my numbers right, Refresh normally returns 44MP/Minute (60mp/minute from ticks less 16mp/minute for casting the spell), or 2,640MP/Hour. Under Composure it's 54.7MP/Minute, or 3282MP/Hour. But here's something interesting: with 1,000HP, Sublimation returns about 2,212MP/Hour, or just under 37MP/minute. While not as strong, it's not terrible compared to a non-Composure'd Refresh. --Volkai 06:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Did you also take into account af hat/relic body? together they double the rate that sublimation charges, they basiclly double the return rate of sublimation when combined --Themanii 08:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) As my primary interest in Sublimation is, I must admit, as an ability granted by /SCH at 70+, I did not. --Volkai 16:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC)